


Sweet Kicks

by angies_team



Series: SWR Lucifer Au [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bleh, Ezra is younger than sabine (in human age thingy..?), F/F, F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I WASN'T Drunk When I Wrote This, I have no regrets, I'm thinking of tags, M/M, Multi, Other, Thing - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, actually, an au actually, because why not, but like, but like he's the devil so..., chopper is a dog, eventually, ha, he's still a jerk, hera and kanan are dating, i had like fifty in my head, idk this is all over the place, ketsu is like mayze, no, not really a crossover, now i can think of negative 25134125513, or she will be, or whatever her name is, sabine is totally badass, they live together, wedge and sabine are exes, whatever, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angies_team/pseuds/angies_team
Summary: Ezra got himself a day job. He got a partner, the perfect one to keep him busy. Sabine Wren is everything he's never wanted. He can't seem to understand it. Why he has no effect on her. She confuses, intrigues him. He wants to know more about her, hear her voice, see her; he wants-needs-something he has not since his fall to Hell. More.Sabine and Ezra get into an argument over a case, and Zeb visits Ketsu to convince her to help him get Ezra back to Hell.-----She heard a click and prepared to move, and prepared to shoot if needed be.Sabine saw movement and the next thing she knew, a figure in a familiar orange jacket was tackling the man. There was a flash of blue hair. The pair wrestled in the snow, multiple shots went off, and Sabine cried out as a stinging pain spread through her leg and shoulder. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, wincing. The bullets had just grazed her, but they still killed.She wasn’t sure exactly what happened next but somehow the man managed to wrestle himself to his feet, and running off, pausing to kick the already dead teen in the side. Sabine raised her gun and let a bullet fly, nailing him in the leg.





	1. Alleyway Alien

**Author's Note:**

> She heard a click and prepared to move, and prepared to shoot if needed be.  
> Sabine saw movement and the next thing she knew, a figure in a familiar orange jacket was tackling the man. There was a flash of blue hair. The pair wrestled in the snow, multiple shots went off, and Sabine cried out as a stinging pain spread through her leg and shoulder. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, wincing. The bullets had just grazed her, but they still killed.  
> She wasn’t sure exactly what happened next but somehow the man managed to wrestle himself to his feet, and running off, pausing to kick the already dead teen in the side. Sabine raised her gun and let a bullet fly, nailing him in the leg.

Snow.

So white and bleak, yet so beautiful. Sabine Walked through the quiet streets by her house. Lothal in the winter was beautiful, and the downtown area didn’t capture that enough for her, so she moved to the quieter parts of the city. It took her an extra 20 minutes to get to the station in the morning, but it was worth it.

Ice hung from the eaves of houses in thin clear icicles. Frozen in time, as if, as soon as a small breeze had blown by, they had frozen in a split second, before even a single drop of water could have touched the ground.

Of course, the beauty of winter didn’t take away from the fact that it was _so cold_ \- but it did make it a little more bearable.

It was so silent in this part of the city. She half-wished her partner in crime (or rather, her partner _against_ crime) were there because she always suspected that, while he lived in the heart of downtown, where his club was the place to be during the nights. Although everything about him screamed loud and busy, he seemed like a sucker for a quiet place to relax.

He also seemed like the type of person who would enjoy snow, but would constantly complain about snow.

A smile crossed her face as she turned into a park, imagining him jumping into a pile of soft snow, and then emerging with a pouting face, wining to her about it being cold.

The sounds of laughter filled the air as children played in the snow, building snowmen and snow forts by the jungle gym, their parents watching close by.

It was so –

An all-too familiar bang echoed off the walls of buildings and Sabine’s heart sank as a blood curdling scream pierced her ears. The children stopped laughing, and their parents called them over. _That scream was too close_. Birds scattered from trees.

Sabine’s hand slid subconsciously towards her belt, where she kept her gun.

She heard a sound, a horrible, gurgling cough. A teenage girl stumbled out of an alleyway near the children, her mouth covered in blood and her hands clutching her chest. Her hair was pulled back in a strange way, and blood streamed from her temples. It was a horrible sight.

A little girl ran, crying, to her father, who scooped her up and ran towards a car. A mother gasped in horror as the girl fell on her knees, letting out a sob as blood sprayed from her mouth. The two children screamed as a man, dressed head-to-toe in black, emerged from the alleyway and let another shot off, hitting the girl in the back. Sabine ran forwards, gun in hand, and shot the man in the hand as he raised his weapon towards the kids. He cursed and dropped his gun, giving the two children enough time to run to their mother and safely out of the park.

By the time Sabine focused her attention back on the man, he was holding the gun in his other hand. He was shaking, his hand causing the snow to turn crimson.

Sabine walked towards the man and raised her gun. “LPD. Drop your weapon, put your hands up and behind your head.”

The man didn’t waver. “Sir, you need medical attention, please, put the gun down and no one else needs to get hurt.”

She heard a click and prepared to move, and prepared to shoot if needed be.

Sabine saw movement and the next thing she knew, a figure in a familiar orange jacket was tackling the man. There was a flash of blue hair. The pair wrestled in the snow, multiple shots went off, and Sabine cried out as a stinging pain spread through her leg and shoulder. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, wincing. The bullets had just grazed her, but they still killed.

She wasn’t sure exactly what happened next but somehow the man managed to wrestle himself to his feet, and running off, pausing to kick the already dead teen in the side. Sabine raised her gun and let a bullet fly, nailing him in the leg. The man stumbled and fell behind a snowbank.

He must have dragged himself to a snowbank because a car door slammed and tires screeched as a car pulled onto the road and sped away.

Sabine cursed and huffed out a breath, falling back into the snow.

So much for a day off.

 

_Not even fifteen minutes later, after walking down the street_

_When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight_

_And then he swept up behind, put a gun up to my head_

_He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight_

_He said give me all you've got_

_I want your money not your life_

_If you try to make a move I wont think twice_

_I told him you can have my cash_

_But first you know I've got to ask_

_What made you want to live this kind of life?_

_He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay I got mouths to feed ain't nothing in this world for free_

_I know I can't slow down_

_I can't hold back though you know I wish I could oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

 

Ezra stuffed his hands in his pant pockets. What he’d done was risky, he knew. Not for him, of course, he was invincible. To human weapons, obviously. But to weapons that were more…divine- not so much.

But who was.

But he’d almost put Sabine at risk. He _had_ put Sabine at risk. She gotten shot, and only because he’d managed to jerk the shooters hand to the side was she merely grazed by both bullets. He couldn’t let her get hurt. Because she was his partner, and he liked solving cases with her.

Well, usually, anyway.

Now _Detective_ _Douche_ was glaring at him from where he was talking to Sabine. Sometimes, Ezra wanted to punch him right in his perfect little jaw- but he settled instead for a sweet smile as he walked towards the pair.

“So, Detective, when you’re ready, we should get started. There’s a dead body laying there that’s not going to get revenge for its death all by itself.” He looked at Wedge and gave an all-too fake smile. “Oh! Detective Douche! I didn’t see you there past all the glaring you were doing. Fine morning, yes?”

Wedge looked at him sideways, open-mouthed, before sighing in exasperation and throwing his hands up in the air and looking at Sabine with a frustrated expression that filled Ezra with satisfaction. Seeing as no one was paying him any mind, Ezra casually bent down and picked up a handful of snow, pressing it into a ball. “You know what, forget it. You want to keep defending him? Fine. But next time he gets you shot and looses the killer without even getting a clear look at his face, or a glance at the plate -or _anything_ , really- I’m going to talk to Mothma about this.”

He turned and walked off to his car, and Sabine turned to him in frustration. Before he knew what he was doing, he shoved the hand that held the snowball toward her and she looked at in confusion.

Then a smirk grew on her face and she took the ball of snow from him, winding up, and launching it at the back of Detective Antilles’ head, causing him to stumblr forward, slip on ice, and land in a pile on snow. She had a strong arm.

Ezra couldn’t help it. He wolf-whistled and waited for the punch to his shoulder. He was surprised when it never came.

The two stood in silence for a heartbeat before Sabine muttered _asshole_ , turned on her heel, and walked off to the crime scene. Ezra watched as Wedge pulled himself out of the snow pile, glared at him, and walked stiffly to his car.

A grin lit up his face as he ran to catch up to Sabine. “Nice shot.”

Sabine was scowling, but as she turned her head to look at him, she let a small grin escape. “I know.”

As she walked towards the body of the dead teenager, Ezra stopped walking and blinked. He couldn’t understand what the deal was with her. He felt a tug in his chest as soon as she did that, a tug in his chest that he’d never felt before.

He was probably just tired or something.

“Ezra!” He snapped back to attention as she called his name, and she motioned for him to join her. “Hey, take a look at this.”

He looked down and grimaced. The girl had metal bars protruding from the sides of her head, which was shaved bald. Her skin was purple, dotted with pink. Not just the skin on her face, every inch of her skin was coloured.

She looked like an alien.

Hell, he really needed a drink.


	2. Hi, I'm Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, kid. Are you okay?” The boy looked up, face blank. His face was streaked with tears, his hair flat from the rain, clothes in tatters and soggy, dripping with water. Kanan had heard him walk in, he didn’t need to look down to know his shoes were filled with water.
> 
> “Why does it matter to you?” He mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse, as if he’d been yelling. Across from him, the girl who had come in with him, who appeared to be around 15 or 16, was sleeping on the sofa.
> 
> “Uh…well, we’re closing up soon, and uh,” he wasn’t sure what to say. They looked homeless, and leaving them outside in this weather would be like sentencing these poor kids to death. He was sure Hera wouldn’t mind if they stayed the night.
> 
> “What’s going on here? Kanan, are you bothering these kids?” He turned and looked at his girlfriend of four years. Her curly brown hair was down, spilling over her shoulders. At her side, their grumpy golden retriever with a bad attitude padded alongside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i am terrible at updating things.

**1.93k**

“She looks like an alien.” Ezra said, grimacing. “Well that’s disturbing.”

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Really? Anyway. Look at this. She’s lost her shoes.”

“Maybe she’s too poor to afford some. Not everyone can afford luxuries.” Even as he said it, he knew it wasn’t true. The girl was dressed too nicely to not be able to afford shoes.

Ahsoka looked up from where she was doing her analysis. “Not possible. Her feet are cold, but not cold enough to have been walking around outside for a long period without anything on. And her feet have no signs of being worn in any way from the ground. Someone probably took her shoes not long before she was killed.”

Sabine reached into the girls’ coat pocket and pulled out “A phone! Yes! Ha. We do have a lead!” Sabine glared at Ezra and he stopped talking, grinning sheepishly and making his way over to Ahsoka instead.

“Anything new?”

Ahsoka smiled at him, pointing to the cuffs of the teen’s skinny jeans. “I found a few remnants of coloured powder on the cuffs, so I’ll cut it off and take it back to the lab to see what it is.” She frowned suddenly, shaking her head. “This is too easy. It shouldn’t be this easy.”

Sabine squatted down at the girls’ feet. “Well, there’s some good news, and not-so good news.”

“You do know that whenever someone says that the good news usually sucks.” Ezra deadpanned. Sabine rolled her eyes.

“Well, the good news is that we got a name.”

“Like I said,  _ sucks. _ ” Sabine punched him in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“The bad news, is that she’s Gooti’s sister.”

“What? Wait, Gooti has a sister?” Ezra looked at Zeb, who had just finished talking to witnesses. “Did you know Gooti had a sister?” Zeb shook his head and cocked his head to the side.

“She does?”

Sabine nodded. “Yeah. But seriously guys, pay attention. Alright. Ezra, I’ll go talk to Gooti and then text you the address to meet up at.”

“What? I want to come.” Sabine shook her head as he pouted. “But come  _ on _ . What am I supposed to do until then? I’ll be so bored.”

“Go with Zeb back to the station and see if you can get anything from the witness reports. Speaking of reports, you have to fill one out.”

“Why. Can’t you just do it for the both of us?”

“No, we both saw it from different angles. And I want to know what you were doing in this area.”

_ I was following you because I still don’t know- _ “I was coming by to say hello.”  Sabine nodded. 

“Okay, okay. But you’re still writing that report.” Ezra huffed, groaning like a child. 

“ _ Fiiiinnneeee _ .”

\-----------

“ _ When  _ are you going to give it up?” Ezra scowled, growling under his breath before plastering a fake smile on him face, turning around, and offering a drink to Ketsu.

“Ketsu! Just the person I was looking for.” He pretended to look confused, looking to the ceiling and tapping his chin with one slender finger. “I’m sorry, but I’m not sure what you are talking about. Do you mean Lux? Well I suppose never.  _ Lux _ is far too…personal to give up.”

Ketsu rolled her eyes. “I don’t mean  _ Lux _ you twat. I mean your ‘day job’. Don’t you think you’ve gone far enough with this  _ detective _ ?” Ezra smiled and took a slow sip. He knew he was frustrating her. But in his opinion, patience was one virtue that Ketsu  _ really _ needed to work on.

“Hardly, my dear. I’ve only begun to work with the detective, we’ve only done three cases together. The fun has barely begun.”

“Ezra, you need to stop. Seriously. I’m only looking out for you.” Ezra gave a small chuckle. Ketsu scowled.

“And I know I can always count on you to do that.” He put his drink down and took a deep breath. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I do believe it is time to play a song and close up for the night. I’m tired.”

“Sure, of course you are.” She grumbled under her breath as he walked away to the piano in the centre of the large room.

Ezra had discovered his love for the piano when he first came to earth. He had come to earth scared and, while he had arrived with Ketsu, he felt alone. He’d come to realise quickly that he looked young, about 17 or 18. A few hours after they’d first arrived, his back still stinging from where she’d cut his wings off, they’d stumbled into a quiet, cozy café.

_ “Hey, kid. Are you okay?” The boy looked up, face blank. His face was streaked with tears, his hair flat from the rain, clothes in tatters and soggy, dripping with water. Kanan had heard him walk in, he didn’t need to look down to know his shoes were filled with water. _

_ “Why does it matter to you?” He mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse, as if he’d been yelling. Across from him, the girl who had come in with him, who appeared to be around 15 or 16, was sleeping on the sofa. _

_ “Uh…well, we’re closing up soon, and uh,” he wasn’t sure what to say. They looked homeless, and leaving them outside in this weather would be like sentencing these poor kids to death. He was sure Hera wouldn’t mind if they stayed the night. _

_ “What’s going on here? Kanan, are you bothering these kids?” He turned and looked at his girlfriend of four years. Her curly brown hair was down, spilling over her shoulders. At her side, their grumpy golden retriever with a bad attitude padded alongside her. _

_ “No! I was just, uh, you know, stuff.” Hera hummed, unimpressed. _

_ “Actually, I  _ don’t _. But whatever.” She walked up to the boy, and crouched down so she was looking up to him.  “Hey, I’m Hera.” She stuck out a hand and he looked at it for a while, before extending a shaky hand. He said nothing, but Hera smiled. “There’s supposed to be a big snowstorm tonight. It’s gonna get real cold. If you guys want to stay here, that’s fine with me. Maybe Kanan and I can lend you some clothes.” _

_ The boy was staring at his lap this entire time, but when he raised his face, Kanan was shocked by the bright, vibrant colour of his eyes. They were a light indigo, a neon-like colour. He stared at Hera, and Kanan couldn’t help but be sad at how broken the kid looked. The look in his eyes was so familiar. _

_ Because he saw himself. He saw who he used to be. The kid who ran from home. Ran from the place that killed his mother and father- whom he’d never got to meet. He’d ran from the place that killed his adoptive mother, his friends, her friends. Every single person he knew. Was dead. And he was sure he was the only one to escape alive. _

_ When he met Hera, he was a complete mess. He’d looked the same way this boy had. _

_ “Why are you helping me?” The boy sounded harsh. Cold. As if he could find it in himself to care anymore. And it broke his heart. _

_ “Because it’s what I do. I help people who can’t help themselves.” _

_ “For money?” _

_ “No. The only money I make is by selling coffee and croissants.” Kanan smiled at that, recalling something she’d said to him a few weeks after they’d met for the first time. _

_ “Then why?” The boy really did seem to find it strange. As if people helping others for reasons that weren’t materialistic or selfish was foreign to him. _

_ “Because it’s the right thing to do. Because I like to do it. Because it makes me feel like I can change the world, or at least help the people who need it. I help people because I can.” The boy was silent. He blinked, and Kanan noted that, for a teenager of his age, this boy seemed to be very child-like. He was curious about a great many things, and he didn’t seem to understand much about the  _ real _ world. He wondered how much this boy had gotten out of the house, or wherever he lived. _

_ It was silent before the boy spoke up again. “Can we stay here. We have no home. We’re lost. We’re all alone. We can help you with your…coffee, but we just need a home.” _

_ Kanan felt his heart flutter at the smile that lit up Hera’s face. “Well, this is a home, and I think there’s a spare room upstairs.” _

_ The boy looked as if he wanted to cry. “Th-th-thaaaa.” He cleared his throat, and closed it, seeming to settle for a simple nod instead. Kanan found himself smiling. _

_ “Welcome home.” _

Ezra had come to see Kanan and Hera like one might see their father and mother.  _ The Ghost  _ had become his and Ketsu’s home. Chopper, Hera’s dog, had not changed, he’d stayed grumpy and maintained a bad attitude to this very day.

Hera Syndulla had a grand piano in the café, but she said it had not been used for a while. When he sat down at first and played a key, it came out rusty and out of key. Hera apologised and told him that if she knew how to fix it, she would have.

Lucky for her, he turned out to be handy with tools. He had spent a week fixing it up and when it was done, Hera had whistled and clapped in appreciation, congratulating him on his work.

That was the first time Ezra had felt  _ loved _ . That was when he began to open up, became kinder. To everyone? No. Only to Hera. And a few times to Kanan. But to anyone else he was cold as ever.

A few years later, he opened lux after finding out that he had a taste for things that were ‘forbidden’. Of course, Hera probably didn’t approve, but he pretended to ignore it as his business grew.

But no matter how many girls he slept with- or boys for that matter- he never could fix the feeling of something missing.

Then he started helping people.

And then those people died.

He supposed yes, death was natural so he should get used to it, but when a death was unnatural, when someone he cared about in any way was murdered, it made him upset.

It was a human side, that’s what Hera had told him. A human side that had begun to develop.

No, of course not. He was not changing, he was still the same Ezra Bridger that he always had been.

Although he did begin to care about the people he helped, the feeling of being alone and lost, missing something important- a restlessness, he supposed- it never went away.

Then he met Sabine. And he felt drawn to her. He decided it was because he seemed to have no effect on her.

But while the feeling didn’t go away, Ezra noticed that when he was with her, the feeling would all but disappear.


End file.
